1. Technical Field
This invention relates to irrigation systems and, more particularly, to a pop-up sprinkler including a manually adjustable spray diverter.
2. Prior Art
Sprinkler systems for residential lawns have become very popular so as to provide watering of the grass on a scheduled frequency. The typical sprinkler head mechanism allows the operating portion of the head to spring upward from the ground a few inches to allow the water to spray about in a pre-selected pattern so as to water a relatively wide area.
While there are many types of sprinkler heads, a common type includes a base, a spray nozzle and a poppet attaching the spray nozzle to the base. When water pressure is applied to the sprinkler head through the riser, the poppet is caused to move from a retracted to an extended position elevating the spray nozzle.
In a typical home installation, the sprinkler heads are mostly buried in the ground with only their upper surface being at ground level. The poppet elevates the spray nozzle above the ground level for effective dispersal of the water.
Unfortunately, the sprinkler spray often hits objects such as fences, walls, and cars that are vulnerable to repeated spraying. Objects such as these may rot, rust, mildew or stain when repeatedly sprayed. As a result, it is frequently desirable to direct the spray of a sprinkler away from such objects.
In addition, it is often desirable to adjust the direction of the spray of a sprinkler to cover areas previously not irrigated or receiving inadequate irrigation. While some sprinklers have the capability to increase or decrease the arc of their spray, it is often difficult to concentrate the spray in a concentrated, targeted direction.
Accordingly, a need exists for a sprinkler that can be manually adjusted to direct its spray to selected surrounding areas and away from objects that may be damaged by such spray.